


EnderOni (Dream SMP AU)

by OrangeCustard



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: AU, Angst, Ao Oni - Freeform, Character Death, Crossover, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSmpAU, DreamTeam, EnderOni, Other, Survival Horror, Whump, mature - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCustard/pseuds/OrangeCustard
Summary: It all started with a letter.A letter sent out with the promise of fame and riches to those who’d receive it. There was to be a grand event to celebrate the Anniversary of Minecraft as a whole. Those selected would take on challenges and compete to claim victory. This event was supposed to showcase the Minecraft community and celebrate its past and those who have helped it achieve and reach far beyond its boundaries.But not all is what it seems.Now, thirteen minecrafters are trapped within a facility in a game of life or death. The only thing that’s clear is that they all must fight for survival and find an escape before they’re picked off one by one. With time as their enemy, they must face off against this hell before it’s too late.But that's not all. One of these individuals already knows how it all ends. He's seen it all before. But can he really get everyone together and escape? Can they truly find a way out and away from the EnderOni? Only time will tell.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 0 - Quick Information

EnderOni 

Chapter 0 - Quick Information

══════════════════

Hello, this is an AU based on Ao Oni/HetaOni (an rpg horror game and Hetalia AU) as well as NinjaNekoAru’s EnderOni that features Minecraft players (such as SkydoesMC, Deadlox, etc.). For this version of EnderOni, I plan on using the following Minecraft players:

Dreamwastaken  
Tommyinnit  
Wilbur Soot  
BadboyHalo  
JSchlatt  
Tubbo  
TheEret  
Georgenotfound  
Sapnap  
Nihachu  
Quackity  
Technoblade  
Fundy

You do not need to have read the original EnderOni by NinjaNekoAru or have played through Ao Oni or HetaOni. This book has a similar concept as the three, but it probably won’t be the exact same. EnderOni will be it’s heavy inspiration. Here are some brief notes about this story, you may skip this chapter if you’d like.

1 | Here is my mature warning since there will be character deaths, blood, injuries, Etc. If you are not comfortable with that sort of thing, you might want to just skip out on this one.

2 | The mansion layout will not be based on Heta Oni or the original Ao Oni. I plan on drawing out my own layout as to make things a little different that those that inspired it. I shall post a picture of the mansion layout on this chapter whenever it gets completed.

3 | There are no Original Characters or pairings in this story. Some of the characters might be a bit OOC but that’s just because of my lack of writing, I am not the best out there but I still want to try. There are bound to be mistakes, please feel free to point them out so I may adjust and fix them. Thank you!

4 | I am a bit busy with life and the like but I will try to update this story whenever I have the motivation to do so. I just want to let you all know that daily or weekly updates will probably not be possible. Please be patient. 

5 | Comments and feedback would really help me out. I do not usually write fanfiction but I really wanted to visit my nostalgia with EnderOni, I just want to use more relevant Minecraft players this time. The EnderOni story and concept by NinjaNekoAru will always have a place in my heart. 

6 | The creature in the origin EnderOni was described as being a large enderman-like creature. In this story, I plan to also make the creature a little different in description. Basically, I plan to cross the enderman idea with that of a wither. I figured it would be more menacing that way. 

7 | The Minecraft players used in this story are mostly based off of their personas, not their real life counterparts. If any of them are not comfortable with this story, it will be taken down.

Anyways, I’ll add more notes here if needed. I am not that experienced in writing but I hope you’ll all enjoy the story regardless. Thanks for clicking on this story! Enjoy.


	2. Chapter One - The Beginning of it All

EnderOni Loop One

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of it All

══════════════════

A letter with a bitter noir stamp was sent out from an anonymous source the start of the week, those who would receive it were due to arrive at the end of that same month. The delicately crafted letters gave details of a special event created to test and broadcast the individuals who had been specially picked to partake. This would be used to celebrate the anniversary of the Minecraft world as well as show off those who have helped make it grow. This whole event was to take place within a rather large facility that held enough room to stay at for a couple of days until the event was over. Those who chose to partake would be rewarded with more fame and riches than they might have had before. It was an opportunity most would be inclined to accept despite the overall lack of other smaller details.

The very last Sunday of that month came without any resistance, most would be dreading the next day of work or school. But for the thirteen chosen players, it would be the start of what seemed like a week of fun mini games and challenging competitions with their fellow minecrafters. The day would begin with lazy mornings and short preparation for the long week ahead. It was barely noon when the first small group arrived at their location. A tidy winding quartz path led them to a rather hidden grey building with very few windows and a large automatic door as an entrance. From a first glance, the building seemed to be that of a gym center or something similar. Whoever built it had done so with a great emphasis on secrecy due to the lack of windows, forcing those on the outside to be rather clueless of what was on the inside. Though, due to the big anniversary event that was supposed to partake there, it was probably so none of the future mini games or events would be leaked to the public or it’s players.

This first group, having been formed upon realizing they all had received the same letter, consisted of an eager Tommyinnit, a laid back Technoblade, a tired Wilbur Soot, a quiet Fundy, and a rather nervous Tubbo. They were all well known within the Minecraft community, it wasn’t a surprise that they had all been chosen to participate in such an event. The most excited of the five was probably one of the youngest contestants, Tommy. He seemed to have made everyone else in the group leave early so they could ‘scope out the place’ before the other contestants arrived. The idea was there but upon seeing how large the place was, Techno figured they should’ve left earlier.

Now standing directly in front of the solid mass of a building, the small group stopped to gaze upon it’s blank warm grey-colored walls. It looked to be five stories tall at least, consisting of no other windows or doors in the front that they could see besides the obvious large one.

“You’d think they’d have more signs to indicate that this was a celebration event...Are you sure this is the right place?” Fundy found himself saying aloud, seemingly a bit uncertain about having Tommy, of all people, lead the way there.

Tommy huffed, “This is what the address said, though feel free to check again if you’d like.”

The group fell quiet, still staring up at the building as if something would change the longer they did so. Big surprise. Nothing did.

“Well, we left early to see everything before the others. So why don’t we just head on in and take a look around?” Wilbur suggested, he didn’t want to have his loss of sleeping in be for nothing.

Techno was the first to reach the door, it slid open once he came close. The others began to follow him inside but Tubbo couldn’t help but pause at the entrance. A small feeling of déjà vu creeped up his spine, which was odd, he didn’t think he’d ever been to this place anytime prior to this. It was such an odd build that he’d probably remember having come across it if he had before. He shook his head, figuring it was probably just something else then. He took a few more steps and joined the others inside as the automatic doors slid to a close behind them.

Once inside, the five where met with a rather large lobby area. Bright fluorescent lights shined down on them from the tall ceiling above, nearly blinding them as they attempted to look around. In front of them was a hallway to their left and two to the right as well as two grand stairways that led up to the next floors, in the gap between the stairs was an elevator. All around them were little tables and chairs as well as a welcome desk, but no one seemed to be around despite how nice and well kept everything was.

“Wow, we must’ve came in quite early if the main staff or event organizers aren’t even here yet.” Tommy joked, poking around the welcome desk before finally finding a small pamphlet of the event they had came here for. He waved the thin paper around proudly, gathering everyone’s attention.

“Seems to be the right place, what’d I tell ya?” He grinned before opening it and studying it’s contents. But before he got the chance to read anything Wilbur took the paper from his grasp.

“It seems like these three hallways lead to some rooms, we should check those out first.” Wilbur suggested, Tommy rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper back.

“Who made you the leader?” Tommy asked, seemingly a little jealous since it was his ‘fine direction skills’ that led them to the facility in the first place. Despite Techno having helped him the whole way here-but he did most of the work, okay?

“I’m the oldest.” Wilbur began, “So I think that makes me more than qualified.” He looked up towards the other three for any sort of protest, but nobody else really complained or cared.

“Why don’t we split up? Some of us can check the right hallway and the others can take the left?” Tubbo offered, knowing Tommy would cool it if he was the ‘leader’ of his own little group.

“Then we can meet back here and share what we find?” Tubbo also added before earning a small nods and agreements from the others in the group.

“Not a bad idea at all, Tubbs!” Wilbur praised before pausing upon realizing that there were three hallways and only five of them. He knew they should’ve grabbed Eret or someone else, but Techno advised that, if this were a competition, then the more they brought would give them a clear disadvantage.

“That means someone will have to go alone.” Techno stated, eyeing everyone before they all spoke up at once.

“Not me!” Fundy stated quickly.

“I’m with Fundy.” Wilbur then added.

“What-Then I’ll go with Techno!” Tommy shouted. Techno gave a nod, knowing the other would get lost if he went by himself. Tubbo paused before realizing that he hadn’t said anything yet.

“Wait....I don’t wanna go by myself! What if someone catches me sneaking around and I get in trouble?” He asked nervously, Tommy laughed and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Just say you got lost, they can’t blame you for that.” Tommy gave him a thumbs up before the others decided on what hall each would get. It was settled that Wilbur and Fundy would search the first one on the right while Tommy and Techno took the one beside it. Tubbo was stuck with the one on the far left.

“Now remember, we’ll all meet back here in thirty minutes. Let’s not poke around too much, okay?” Wilbur stated, he wasn’t in the mood to get disqualified because the others wanted an advantage.

Fundy rolled his eyes and tugged at Wil’s arm, “Yes, Dad. Let’s hurry up then.” With that, the first duo parted ways form the others and headed off to their hallway. Techno ran a hand through his hair lazily as he was practically dragged off by Tommy. Tubbo watched them leave, hearing Tommy ramble on about Techno being a ‘human GPS’ or whatever. He was finally alone. Tubbo really hoped nobody (Tommy) would get in any trouble by the staff or event organizers for snooping around.

With that thought in mind, he headed down the left hallway. The floors were a shiny marble and the walls were probably made of quartz or something similar. The place looked like some fancy hotel with a black carpet leading the way to each room or hallway. It made him wonder how he could’ve ever been chosen to partake in such an event. He finally reached the first door, there was a small sign hanging above the metallic door that read: “Enchantment Room”. He would’ve been a little confused as to why there was such a room but he figured they’d be using enchanted items during one of the competitions. He gently reached up towards the door knob, nervously giving it a small tug. It was locked.

Well, Tubbo supposed he wasn’t really surprised. If they had enchanted items then it was best to keep it locked away so nobody would cheat or whatever. He doubted that anyone would but better be safe than sorry. A sudden loud crash made the small brunette jump, he glanced around before taking note of another room that was near the end of the hall. He would’ve been a little scared if it weren’t for how bright everything was, it’s not like this was a horror map or anything. He should be fine and maybe someone had gotten hurt? He had yet to see any staff around.

His attention was drawn towards the next door, this time the door clicked open once he tugged on the door knob. Stepping carefully inside, he noticed that the room was completely dark. A sudden contrast from the bright lights that littered every other hallway or room he’s seen so far. Luckily, the light switch wasn’t too far from the door. The lights flickered on, revealing a sort of large waiting room. There were three white sofas, a glass coffee table, and a long flatscreen tv atop a black stand. These were all placed perfectly on top a fluffy black rug. The other half of the large room was a small kitchen with a welcoming basket for the contestants. There was also a door on the far opposite wall beside the kitchen, if Tubbo had to guess, that was probably a bathroom.

Though, there was something that bothered the young male, it was the fact that nobody else was in the room. Where had the crash come from if nobody was in here? He slowly began to examine the room, looking at the welcoming basket full of cookies and other snacks. His attention then fell upon a single broken glass plate that had shattered against the tile floor.

“Oh.”

That’s when another feeling of déjà vu washed over him once he kneeled down and began to pick up the glass shards. It would be bad for someone to step on these. As he was tossing the pieces out a part of him resisted in tossing the largest piece. There was a small feeling that lingered in the back of his mind, something telling him that he may need it. As to what he could use the shard for, he had no idea. He tucked it away in the front pocket of his overalls before moving on to the door he hadn’t opened yet. He tried opening it but it was oddly locked? Perhaps it wasn’t a bathroom then? He shrugged to himself and decided to head back to the group, he didn’t want to be alone anymore. He hoped that the others had found a staff member or something, the lack of people began to make this place seem quite eerie despite the fact that they came early. Why were the main doors open if nobody else was here? It was quite odd.

Upon returning to the lobby, he didn’t see any sign of the other four. Perhaps the right two hallways were more exciting than his. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the lobby before signing to himself. Well...now what? His eyes traveled towards the stairs and elevator before an idea came to him. Why not see what else is there? Maybe he could impress the others with what he finds.

He first attempted to use the elevator, but the button didn’t light up when he went to press it. Guess it might’ve been broken? Well, whatever. He then began to climb one of the two stairs, finally coming to the top. There was an overhang and railing, allowing him to peer down into the lobby. He took one last glance, trying to see if he could see anyone but the place remained as empty as it had been. The upstairs weren’t as grand as he was expecting, just more hallways. Great. He was already up there, perhaps he could find the room he’d be staying in? The letter did say they’d be here for around a week.

Upon trying to decide which hallway to start with, he found that there weren’t anymore stairs going to the next floor. There was an opening for the elevator but there weren’t any grand staircases like the ones from the lobby. Another odd thing that he was probably thinking too much on, maybe there wasn’t another floor? He had no idea. Tubbo walked along one of the hallways, coming across a few more doors but they were all locked for whatever reason. That’s when a single open door finally caught his attention.

It’s as if that’s where he was supposed to go.

The sign above the door read: Empty. The room wasn’t all that big, it seemed to be a small guest bedroom. There was a small desk as well as a bed and closet. At a glance, there wasn’t anything off about the room. Tubbo probably would’ve left if it weren’t for the key that rested on the desk. He picked it up curiously, the name tag on it read: Enchanting Room. Why was such an important key just laying around? Especially in one of the guest bedrooms of all places. He sighed softly, figuring he’d have to track all the way back downstairs.

The brunette was about to to leave so he could meet up with the others, it’s probably been thirty minutes by now. But a small noise form the closet stopped him in his tracks. Was someone else there?

“......Hello?” He found himself walking towards the closet, opening it to be met with nothing but a cold iron door. He would’ve been quite skeptical about there being a door in the closet, it was more creepy than anything. It was the first iron door he’s seen, and for it to be in a closet was probably the oddest thing he’s seen here. Which is saying something.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” He called out again, waiting for some sort of reply. He was almost positive that the noise came from here. The small sniffles and what could’ve been crying had stopped. Allowing an almost eerie silence fill the room.

“Who’s there?” The voice finally spoke up, though it remained quite muffled behind the iron door. Tubbo paused before leaning closer to the door so the other could hear him more clearly.

“My name’s Tubbo. Is everything okay?” He asked softly, this was the first person he’s seen besides the others in his group. To find them clearly upset behind a hidden door in a closet was...well, it was anything but normal. There was a soft click from behind the door, the small boy stepped back as it was cracked open with a long creak. The door didn’t open fully, only enough for whomever was inside to see out and for Tubbo to see in.

“Tubbo?”

Tubbo paused, his brows furrowing in confusion. His green eyes meeting a pair of pure white ones. He couldn’t help his surprise.

“Bad...?” Since when did BadboyHalo get here? Tubbo could’ve sworn his group had been the first to arrive, Tommy had made sure of it. He watched as the other scanned the room behind him, he seemed clearly shaken for whatever reason. Tubbo had so many questions.

“Are you here for the event? How did you get back there?” He couldn’t help ask, clearly more confused than he was when he first arrived. If Bad was here...then there must be others too, right?

“You’ll never believe what happened.” Bad began, leaning close to the door as if trying to hide from someone or something. “This place is not what it seems.” Tubbo dug his hands into the pockets of his overalls, fidgeting with the enchantment room key he had found.

“Here....Um, start from the top.” Tubbo suggested, rocking on his heels as he listened to the other speak.

“Well...I got this letter for some event to celebrate the Minecraft anniversary. It told us to come here by ten thirty.” Bad mumbled quietly, hugging himself as he spoke. Tubbo frowned, if they came here by ten thirty and his group arrived at twelve then...Bad has been here for more than an hour and a half. “Wait...us?”

Bad nodded, “Um...Dream, George, Sapnap, Eret, and I...we all had to come by at the same time so we came together.” Tubbo nodded, his letter told him to be here by one...so does that mean more people will show up?

“It wasn’t long after we got here when this like....monster showed up. It scared the muffins out of us and we tried to escape but the front door was locked. We all ended up getting separated. I haven’t seen anyone since.” Bad explained.

“A monster...?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, something like an EnderOni or whatever. Sapnap mentioned it before it began to chase us.” Tubbo watched the other scan the room again before meeting the others gaze. It was obvious the other was still terrified of what happened, the other was still trembling.

“So...you didn’t see the EnderOni...or anyone else? Did you see any of them?” Bad asked, sniffling again. Tubbo sighed and shook his head.

“No....I haven’t...I haven’t seen anyone since I got here.” He paused before pulling the key out of his pocket. He held it up. “I mean, we could go look for them?”

Bad quickly shook his head, not hesitating as he closed the door a little more. “I...I don’t want to run into that thing again...I’m sorry.” He mumbled, now avoiding eye contact with the younger male. Tubbo didn’t want to head out either, not after being told about a monster running around. There was no way this was an event or anything of the sort, nothing added up.

“Are you really heading back out there? I mean...you could stay here too if you wanted?” Bad questioned, his gaze moving towards the key in the other’s hand.

“Well...I have friends out there too so....” Tubbo answered quietly. Bad seemed to hesitate before nodding, taking in the other’s answer.

“Well...can you please find them? Tell them I’m okay?” He asked.

“Yeah...Yeah I can do that.” Tubbo stated, trying to reassure the other or perhaps he was trying to do the same for himself. He was about to head off but found another thought left his mouth.

“And...about the front door. It was unlocked when we came in.”

He saw Bad’s shoulders tense slightly before he shivered as the iron door clicked shut once again. Tubbo headed back out into the empty hallway, more cautiously this time. The whole place seemed all the more eerie than it had before, he felt his hands tremble slightly in a sudden fear that he’d been keeping back when speaking to Bad. The feeling only grew once he looked down the hallway. Tubbo nearly dropped the key at the sight of it.

It was the EnderOni.

His breath got caught in his throat, the thing was staring right at him. It’s eyes were emitting a soft purple glow, a dark black mist surrounded and clouded it’s rather large and bulky form. It seemed to be rather tall, tall enough to have to hunch over a little so he could fit in the hallway. It’s body seemed contorted and wrong, limbs bending in ways that they probably shouldn’t. The two stared at each other for a few moments, Tubbo was too frozen to move back into the room. He didn’t want to bring Bad into it.

The beast let out a low growl-like sound, baring it’s rigid black teeth. Tubbo felt himself finally take a step back, his free hand moving up towards the plate shard he had picked up from before. He could use it as a sort of weapon but surely it wouldn’t do much against something of that size. He noticed his legs trembling, there wasn’t many places he could flee to. Most of the doors in this hallway were closed and locked, he’d have to beeline it to the stairs then.

He didn’t have much time to react before the creature began to charge down the hallway, coming straight for him. Tubbo gasped as he clung to the plate shard bolting past the beast, booking it towards the grand staircase. He ran as fast as his kegs could carry him, hearing the Oni roar behind him. He banged on the sliding door, quietly praying that it would slide open as it did before.

It wouldn’t budge.

“No, no, no, no...” he whispered before panicking and turning around, facing the beast as the tall ceiling of the lobby allowed it to stand fully. It towered over him, being a good seven to eight feet at least. He didn’t see any sign of anyone else, he was alone. With not many options left, Tubbo ran back down the left hallway. Now remembering that he still had that key from before.

He could hear the large thumping the beast made as it chased after him, luckily, Tubbo managed to unlock the door to the room before quickly running inside. He shoved the door closed, breathing heavily as he stared at the door. His heart thumped against his chest as the growls and hisses of the creature drew near.

That’s when the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The location and circumstance is a bit different from the original EnderOni, I wanted to make it a bit different but still stay a little close to how the events occur in the game. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Two - The Horrific Truth

EnderOni Loop One

Chapter 2 - The Horrific Truth

══════════════════

“Man...couldn’t we have found something cooler? Where are all the game rooms?” Tommy complained, his legs dragging across the carpeted ground in slight disappointment.

Techno and Tommy had been roaming that one hallway for what seemed like forever but wasn’t really that long at all. All they found was a set of restrooms, including showers and everything, as well as a small food court. It wasn’t anything bad but Tommy was expecting to find a parkour course and a battle arena...anything exciting.

“This is so lame. What are we going to complete in? Who can piss the furthest?” Tommy grumbled as they began back towards the main lobby. Techno rolled his eyes, “If we were competing in something like that, you’d probably lose.”

“Wha-Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Tommy shouted, lightly punching the other in the arm. Techno chuckled before pausing upon seeing a door they must’ve missed. Odd. He could’ve swore they had gone through every door. “Oh! I hope this one leads to an arena!” Tommy stated as he opened the door, only to be met with a staircase that led down into another bright room.

Tommy pushed past Techno as he raced down the creaking steps, but to Tommy’s dismay...it was not a battle arena. It was a small hallway, there was a door across from them as well as another set of stairs that seemed to go deeper down. Tommy tried to pull the door across open, but it wouldn’t budge. The teen huffed in annoyance before spotting a small key lying on the ground. The name tag attached to it read: “Pool”.

Techno watched the blond fist bump the air, “Yes! Finally! There’s a pool somewhere!” He wasn’t one for competing in the water but at least it was something. Techno eyed the dark staircase before deciding that they should meet the others soon. “Let’s go.”

Tommy hummed happily as he followed the taller man back up the stairs, he door clicked shut behind them. The duo headed back towards the lobby, Tommy going on and on about having a sort of pool party before he shushed him as they found Wilbur and Fundy waiting in the lobby.

“Well? Anything exciting?” Wilbur asked, eyeing the key Tommy was clearly flaunting in front of them.

“Not much. We found some bathrooms and locked doors. Tommy also found a key to the pool.” Techno answered.

“Did you find anything? Competition rooms?” Tommy asked impatiently, stuffing the key into the pocket of his jeans. Fundy shrugged, adjusting his hat. “We found a few rooms, one had a sort of cell in it...Don’t really know what that’s for but nothing for the event.”

Tommy furrowed his brows, “A cell? That’s kinda kinky-“ Wilbur elbowed the younger male in the arm. “Enough. Has anyone seen any staff members? We haven’t seen anyone since we got here.”

Techno shook his head before looking towards the grand stairways, “Maybe they’re upstairs?” Tommy tapped his foot impatiently against the ground, “Shouldn’t we be asking where Tubbo is?” Nobody said a thing, seemingly haven forgotten that they were missing someone.

“Right. I suppose we should find him.” Wilbur could practically hear Phil making fun of him for forgetting someone when he had proclaimed himself the ‘leader’ of the group. “Hopefully his hallway was more impressive.” Fundy stated softly as the group began towards the left hallway.

The hallway was much shorter than the two from the right, having only a few doors. The first door the group happened upon was labeled the “Enchanting Room”. Tommy opened the door, finding a small dark room filled to the brim with spellbooks and the like. The only light came from the soft glow of the enchantment table at its center. On the opposite end they found Tubbo, the small boy was collapsed against the furthest bookshelf. His limbs laid motionless, the plate shard he had held was lying against the floor a few inches from his cut hand.

“T-Tubbo!” Tommy shouted, running to the kid’s side. He quickly tried to shake the other awake but it seemed like the brunette had fainted. “Thank goodness he’s still breathing.” Fundy exclaimed, watching as Techno kneeled beside Tommy. He gently picked the small boy up into his arms as he followed Wilbur and Fundy out of the room, Tommy nervously followed behind them.

“If he fainted like this...shouldn’t we call an ambulance?” Tommy asked, watching Wilbur quickly fish his phone out of his pocket. The oldest began to dial away as Fundy led the way to the front door, waving his arms in front of the sensors but the door didn’t budge.

“The door-It won’t open!” Fundy exclaimed, he continued to walk around and wave at the door’s sensor but nothing triggered it to open. “Well-Try harder!” Tommy stated, before moving across to help the fox hybrid. “I’m doing my best!” Fundy stated back in slight frustration.

Wilbur began to pace back and forth behind Techno, he continued to try and call for an ambulance but he couldn’t fetch a signal. It was as if they were out in the middle of the woods, there was no service.

“Well we have to do something!”

“Shut up! I’m trying!”

“Enough you two. There’s no’s service, we can’t call anyone.” His words were strict and firm, everyone had fallen quiet as their situation finally began to settle in. Fundy seemed a little confused, this door was the only exit...there weren’t any other doors or even windows for that matter. In frustration, Tommy began to bang on the front door. Trying to see if anyone could hear them from the outside.

“STOP IT!”

The group froze, turning to see a rather distraught BadboyHalo standing atop the left grand staircase. The make gripped the railing as he studied the group, frowning as he began to shakily explain their situation. “There are no other doors or windows. You’ll attract the monster if you keep making all this noise!” His attention fell to the motionless Tubbo in Techno’s arms, he quickly motioned for the others to follow.

“We should talk someplace safe. Please follow me.” The group, clearly speechless, watched as Bad began to climb up the stairs. The mention of a monster and now the locked door and lack of service made the group clearly uneasy, they followed the other without much resistance. Bad opened the closet, revealing hidden iron door. The door was cracked open just a tad, allowing for some light to come through.

“I found this hidden room while I was hiding from the monster.” He explained, the door opened to reveal a staircase. He led the way as Fundy closed the door behind them. The small hidden room appeared to be a sort of bunker-like area with a row of thirteen beds lined up against the far wall. There appeared to be a kitchen and even a small bathroom. Why would a place like this need such a place?

Bad helped Techno lay the unconscious Tubbo on one of the many beds, Bad began to examine Tubbo’s head in case of a head injury but found nothing, thankfully. He breathed out a sigh of relief, “Good. He must’ve passed out.” Tommy crossed his arms, “How is that supposed to be good? We can’t even call for help!”

Bad took a seat on the edge of the bed, motioning to everything around them. “You all received a letter, right?” He began, watching as the group eyed each other. There were a few nods and agreements before Bad continued. “I came here with Dream, George, Sapnap, and Eret. We got letters that told us to arrive at the same time for some event.” He fiddled with his sleeves nervously.

“But once we got inside, the front door locked itself and this monster showed up. We were all forced apart and I sorta fled here. Luckily, I found this place.” He paused, eyeing Tubbo. “Tubbo found me and I told him what I’m telling you. He went off on his own to look for the others but...I didn’t have the courage to go along.” He looked down towards the ground, slightly ashamed that he let the younger kid head off on his own. “I decided to go out and fine him but....That’s when I found you all.”

Techno paused before frowning, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall beside Tubbo’s bed. “So...you’re saying Tubbo came up here? To the second floor?” Bad shrugged, “I guess he came up and went back down? I don’t know...” Wilbur had pulled up a chair beside the bed, leaning back in thought.

“You said...that dream and them were with you? Are they still lost somewhere in this building?” Fundy spoke up from his place on the edge of a nearby bed. Tommy sat next to him, his worried gaze fully on Tubbo. Bad nodded, “If you guys didn’t run into them then they might be on the upper floors somewhere. There are staircases behind these doors on the ends of the two hallways.”

There was a steady silence that had fallen over the group before Tommy finally spoke up, “And you mentioned a monster, right? Like a creeper? Or something?” Bad shook his head quickly, “Sapnap called it an EnderOni, I’m not quite sure what it is.”

Wilbur sighed heavily, finally standing up from his chair. “Some grand event this is. Was this whole thing a set up?” They and all been invited here for some reason, it was obvious after the locked door and no cell service that something else was going on. “Well...um, that’s all I have to say.” Bad mumbled, “I’m still worried about the others though. They could be in danger.”

Wilbur felt frustrated at himself, he had allowed them all to enter this bloody place. They should’ve done more research before just waltzing on in. There were others who could be in danger and here he was just standing here.

“Let’s go find them.”

The group froze, Wilbur looked up to see Techno step away from the wall. “Someone has to go find the others, right? We all can’t just stay here and do nothing.” Wilbur was thankful for the other, the hybrid could always say what he was afraid to. “Then we go as a group.” Tommy stated, standing up as well.

Bad watched the others, a little relieved. “Well actually...someone needs to stay back. Not just for Tubbo but to manage the door.” He stated, “It only opens form the inside, it was open when I found it.”

There was a pause before Tommy slung his arm around Fundy, “Then Fundy, Wil, Techno, and I will go! You’d better take good care of Tubbs, okay!” Bad hesitated before nodding, “Alright...but you all should bring weapons. This thing isn’t friendly.” He pointed towards the left side of the kitchen, there were a few swords and a bow and arrow. They were neatly stashed away in a small chest. There wasn’t much, enough for six people to have a weapon. It was plenty for the small group though.

Tommy and Techno were given swords while Wilbur was handed the bow, Fundy decided to take the first aid kit he had found in the bathroom. He figured he was better of just supporting the group, just in case someone were to get injured.

“We’ll be back!” Tommy stated, watching as Bad took a seat beside the bed where Tubbo laid. “Please be careful.” Bad replied nervously, he watched the determined group head back up the stairs-disappearing from sight. Part of him wished he could go along but he knew he was too much of a coward. He was too scared.

══════════════════

“George! George stand down!”

Dream’s voice echoed through the large lobby, Tubbo’s arms trembled as he clutched his dull iron sword. The large monster in front of them had the masked man pinned to the ground, keeping the speed runner hostage under its claw-like hands. Across from Tubbo, on the opposite side of the beast, were George and Wilbur. The two held their own weapons but it was clear this was a losing fight.

He had never heard Dream sound so scared.

“This is stupid! I am not letting you die!” George shouted, his sword remained unsteady in his shaking arms. Wilbur kept his bow aimed at the EnderOni, though he seemed uncertain if it would do anything to change their situation. Tubbo could feel the tears roll down his face, his eyes scanning the tossed chairs and tables, the blood that littered the floor all around them. He felt sick.

“George! Listen to me-STAY BACK!” Dream pleaded, watching the other through a cracked mask. George couldn’t stop the tears that made their way down his cheeks, his glasses having been lost long ago.

The bodies of their friends laid limp against the floor. Fundy. Bad. Nihachu. Tommy.

Dead.

Tubbo watched in horror as the beast roared, it’s clawed arm picked Dream up with ease. Wilbur quickly reached out, holding George back away from the Oni as Dream was slammed back into the concrete with a loud sickening....

CRACK.

Tubbo felt his knees give out as he fell to the ground, blood began to seep from beneath the Oni’s claw. He couldn’t stop staring at all the blood-Tubbo covered his mouth out of instinct. He needed to run. He couldn’t stay here. It’ll come for him next.

The boy watched helplessly as George shoved Wilbur off him, running towards the monster with his sword raised. Wilbur was yelling something but Tubbo couldn’t make out a single thing he was saying. The monster slammed the other male into the wall, growling as George fell limp almost immediately after contact. The other’s body fell to the ground, lifeless like the others.

Tubbo reached his hand out towards Wilbur, he wanted to get up and run to the other. He wanted to do something, anything to prevent his death. Wilbur meet the other’s panicked gaze.

“RUN-!”

The Oni reached Wilbur far quicker than Tubbo ever could, the beast pushed the other to the ground. Tubbo quickly covered his face with his arms as it dug its claws into the other’s stomach. He could hear Wil’s scream echo around him before nothing.

That was it. He failed again. He couldn’t save anyone. Just like before.

He was alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone-

“Tubbo-“

“Tubbo, wake up!”

“Tubbo!”

The young boy gasped for air, sitting straight up in bed. His wide and panicked eyes scanned the unfamiliar room before finally seeing Bad sitting beside him. His whole face portrayed both that of worry and pity. Tubbo couldn’t help the tears that began to fall.

It was a dream.

A bloody fucking dream.

══════════════════

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve re-read the original EnderOni and I really liked the dream sequence. It really hits hard and I appreciate it, figured it was a nice way to end this chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
